$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {-2} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {2} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}-{3} \\ {-2}-{2} \\ {-2}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-5} \\ {-4} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]}$